Primer Beso
by AnubisEvadne
Summary: Tantas ocasiones habían pasado en las que deseaba poder besarle que, ahora que estaba sucediendo, no dejaría que acabara tan rápido. [Libre de Spoilers]


**Shingeki no Kyojin**

_Erwin x Levi  
_

_Tantas ocasiones habían pasado en las que deseaba poder besarle que, ahora que estaba sucediendo, no dejaría que acabara tan rápido._

_._

_._

_**[ NOTAS ] **_Libre de spoilers

.

¡Gracias por leer y sus comentarios!

_Los amo~_

_._

* * *

**Primer beso  
**

**.**

No tuvo tiempo ni siquiera para entender qué iba a suceder, simplemente su camisa había sido agarrada con fuerza y él arrastrado hacia delante antes de sentir una presión en sus labios.

No había sido un movimiento brusco, pero sí fuerte. La sensación era parecida a cuando de vez en cuando, por la ansiedad, él mismo se mordía el labio inferior. Era una textura suave, sorprendentemente carnosa que no se detuvo sólo en el primer contacto, sino que con un poco de prisa, comenzaba a moverse y lograr que él hiciera lo mismo, entreabriendo la boca y sintiendo el suspiro cálido de su compañero.

La lengua no tardó en hacer acto de presencia, no tan desesperada como había sido el inicio del beso, al contrario. Lento, comenzó recorriendo su labio inferior y poco a poco fue introduciéndose un más, hasta chocar con la suya. Era una sensación extraña. Hacía mucho no besaba a nadie y olvidaba lo agradable que se sentía la suavidad pero fuerza de aquel músculo, sin mencionar el nudo en el estómago y el sudor frío de la ansiedad de, por fin, estar -literalmente- saboreando a la otra persona.

Mantenía sus ojos cerrados concentrado en el momento y las sensaciones; su respiración agitada y sus labios húmedos. Se atrevió a ir un paso más allá y morder un poco. Su mano subió de la cadera de su acompañante, pasando por la cintura y el pecho, hasta posicionarse en la nuca, entrelazando sus dedos con el negro cabello y haciendo un poco de presión. Lo último que quería en ese momento era separarse.

El agarre de su camisa se aflojó poco a poco y pronto también sintió una mano acariciándole el cabello y acercándolo más. Había una pequeña lucha por dominar el beso que lo hizo sonreír un poco entre acto y acto, no sólo por la necedad de ambos, sino porque creyéndose él mismo un buen besador, le estaban dando buena competencia.

Pero cabía decir que, aunque el beso era profundo y un poco hambriento, lujuria era de las últimas cosas que sentía (pero sabía que estaba ahí, el cosquilleo de su columna y las ganas por apretar aquel trasero se lo recordaban). Lo llenaba una sensación de paz y felicidad que hacía mucho no sentía. Una parte de él sabía que eso no duraba, sin embargo, una mayor, al menos en ese momento no le importaba ser lógico.

Tantas ocasiones habían pasado en las que deseaba poder besarle que, ahora que estaba sucediendo, no dejaría que acabara tan rápido. Pero el aire faltaba e intercambiar una mirada también.

Enredó lentamente su lengua con la ajena, percibió un leve sabor a té negro y lo registró en su memoria. Se retiró, mordió de nuevo aquellos delgados labios y terminó dando con toda la ternura posible y desde el fondo de su corazón, un pequeño piquito.

Suspiró y entreabrió los ojos, topándose con un par de orbes grises que también lo veían con miles de palabras atascadas en ellos. Palabras que a él también le gustaría pronunciar. Recargó frente contra frente y sostuvo la mirada.

-Levi...

-Ahora deberías irte a descansar.

-Sí... - exhaló una pequeña risa y enredó sus brazos en el pequeño hombre, recargando su cachete en el pecho de éste, quien se encontraba de pie un poco inclinado frente a la silla en la que él estaba.

En plena madrugada, trabajando en su oficina y alumbrado sólo por un par de velas, había un soldado que siempre mantenía un ojo encima con él. A veces lo acompañaba con su propio trabajo, otras ocasiones lo observaba recostado en el sillón y muchas otras iba y venía, siempre para recordarle que fuera a descansar. Compartían la mesa para la cena, libros y anécdotas; roces de manos y caricias en el cabello.

Pero no había sido sino hasta ese momento que habían cruzado la línea. Y no sabía si mañana pensaría igual, pero por lo menos en ese momento sentía que no había habido mejor decisión que dar continuidad al paso que el capitán había dado al jalarlo de la camisa... Porque la verdad era que la tensión de sus hombros y el cansancio de sus ojos habían desaparecido con el suspiro compartido de su primer beso.


End file.
